Look at the Mess We Made Tonight
by AshesBurnBlue
Summary: A Re-Vamp of an old story of mine, Fer Sure. AU. Roy is the new kid in school. All he wants is to graduate and move far away, but fate has other plans when he falls for the school junkie, Ed. Can Roy save Ed from the dark world of abuse and dangerous indulgences?
1. Prequal: Setting the Stage

**A/N: I am redoing an old story of mine, Fer Sure. It has been a while since I have written so if you could please be kind enough t review and tell me how I am doing, that would be wonderful! Also I am looking for a Beta. If anyone would like to help me, please message me! Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Ashes**

Roy stepped in to the large administration building, it was his first day and he hated it. His dad had been relocated to Central City for work and now Roy was attending Central High as a senior. It was not an ideal situation but he would get through it and graduate.

'Now, who was it I had to talk to? Oh yeah, the consular,' He thought, trying to sort everything he needed to do out in his head. He walked into the build and searched around until he spotted the door labeled 'GUIDANCE.' Roy walked into a rather large office, as soon as he did the dowdy looking assistant beckoned to him.

"Young man, over here," She said to get his attention. "Hello deary, what can I do for you today?"

"Today is my first day of School and I was told that I had to-" Roy started to explain his presence when she cut him off.

"Oh! I understand. Go down this hall and it's the first door on the left," She said kindly, despite interupting him.

The raven-haired teen made his way to the directed door and knocked.

"One moment!" called a strained voice from within.

"SHUT UP! I'M DONE WITH THIS FREAKING PLACE!" A different voice yelled. Roy heard the scraping noise of a chair being pushed back and he jumped when the door flew open. A short, blonde haired boy rushed out fuming. Roy stepped back to avoided the kid bumping into him.

"ED! GET BACK- ahh I give up!" said the man behind the desk as the kid walked out of the building and out of ear-shot.

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Bradley. Welcome to Central High. Don't mind him, he's a bit of a trouble maker but ah never mind, lets get your schedule and off to first period."

Roy sat down with the man to began the process of enrollment.

**xXx**

"Damn guy! He thinks he knows everything! Screw him!' Ed made his way to the parking lot, the chains on his jeans chiming together as he huffed around. Ed made his was out of the admin building and to the parking lot. He was meeting a slim green haired kid wrapped in skin tight leather. The kid smirked, "Have fun?"

"Fuck you, Envy!" Ed snapped. He was not in the mood to deal with his boyfriend's sarcastic attitude.

"Temper, temper." Admonished the other teen. Envy circled his arms around Ed's neck and pulled the blonde's head down. Envy stared hungerly into Ed's amber eyes. Ed crashed his lips to Envy's, channeling his all his anger into the kiss. Ed nipped at his boyfriend's lips begging for entrance that was not given. Envy pulled back with a knowing grin.

"Are you calm now?" Smirked the green-haired teen. Ed nodded.

"Good. Ready to roll?" The green-haired boy asked, gesturing to his car.

"Sure, I always am ready to leave this place," grinned Ed.

"Great we just got some new stuff, I know how much you enjoy that."

The car pealed out of the school parking lot, with Ed laughing in the passenger seat.

**P.S. I know this is a short chapter but it is only meant to serve as a prequel! :)**


	2. Lets Party!

**Chapter 2! I think these first 9 chapters will go up fast because I'm just re-doing them. Well please let me know what you think :) Still looking for a beta.**

"Finally! It's Friday!" exclaimed Maes, as he walked up to Roy.

Roy glanced at his new friend and grinned, "So what does that mean? Please tell me we have plans, the city is boring"

Despite Roy's plans to only go to school to graduate and then leave this awful city, he managed to get bored by himself and make some friends. If only to keep him entertained. The raven-haired teen had befriended Maes, loud but loyal guy.

"Of coarse, there's a huge party tonight! It's going to be great, there will be plenty of women getting drunk and dancing around," Maes rambled on about the great party things to were to go on. Roy just chuckled and turned to walk into the school, but as he did he caught sight of the blonde kid from earlier in the week, the one who had almost run him over in the guidance office. He was walking in with two leather clad people. None looked all to friendly. Ed himself had on jeans and a tight black shirt that outline his muscular frame very nicely. The blonde also had his hair pulled back in a braid.

"Hey are you- oh, yeah they will most likely be there too," Maes stated blandly as he saw were Roy was staring, "I'd steer clear of those three at all cost."

"Why?"

"They would be your neighborhood drug dealers, and I'm pretty sure they also do their fair share," Maes explained, "the little blonde one is Ed, he is the youngest, a sophomore, and rumor has it he is the most addicted to what they sell. The one with the green hair is Envy also known as Ed's boyfriend, he deals just about everything and will sell to anyone. He is a senior with us. And the girl is Lust, based on the rumor mill she does very little or none at all. She sells though and is also a senior. I have Lust in my Bio class. She seems to be the school tramp. But if you ask me, I think she is trying to get with Envy."

"Wow," was all Roy could say, it was a bit to take in. He gazed at Ed wondering how he got caught up with that sort of thing, Ed seemed happy as Envy looped his arm around the blonde's slim waist.

Ed turned his head, almost as he could feel Roy's look and caught Roy's eye. Golden eyes meet obison as Ed smirked. Roy shook his head and turned back to his new friend.

"Well, lets head to class so we can party tonight," Roy said.

**xXx**

Roy walked into a vibrating house. The music was so loud he could hear it all the way down the block. He glanced around the room, looking for people he knew. The room was dark and hazy, bright neon lights occasionally pierced the darkness. Roy took it all with stride, he was not new to the party scene and he knew that the quickest way to find friendly people was in the kitchen with the food. He had just made it there when he spotted Havoc.

"Hey, there! When did you get here? Have you had a drink yet?" Havoc asked.

Havoc was another friend Roy had made at school. He seemed to come along with Maes.

"I just arrived, and no I haven't," Roy replied, while taking in the kitchen scene. It was some what brighter than dance room, had less people, and when the door swung closed it was easier to hear people, though not by much.

"Well then here ya go!" Havoc handed him a red plastic cup with what smelled like beer in it. "You can find Maes on the dance floor with Riza, but I wouldn't bother them right now. Things are getting a little hot between those two."

Riza and Maes seemed to have something going on between them , though neither would comment on it.

"Oh, really?" Roy laughed at the thought of the two together. "Well I guess I need to find someone to- HEY! Watch it!" He called as someone shoved him from behind. Roy turned to see who it was when a flash of gold eyes caught him off guard.

"Sorry that you were in my way," smirked none other then Ed. Roy glared at him and opened his mouth to retort back when Envy walked over, he snaked his hands around Ed' waist and torso. Envy turned to Roy and glared.

Envy whispered into Ed's ear and and before the blonde could responded, he walked off. Disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

"Alright, next time watch were I walk so you don't get in my way," Ed said in a rather haughty tone, but then leaned in close to Roy. "And if you get bored with your lame friends come find me for some real fun."

Roy had frozen at the feel of the little blonde's warm breath grazing his neck, but he soon regained his composer and replied, "And why would I, a senior, want to spend my night with some little sophomore?"

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE?" Ed yelled at Roy.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's response. It was the most emotion he had seen from the blonde.

"You, I'm calling you little!" Roy answered back. Ed was glaring at him but had no response, but to stomp off leaving Roy with a speechless Havoc. Roy sighed, and turned to his friend who finally gained the ability to speak again.

"Man, I am glad I'm not you. I thought Maes told you not to get mixed up with them!"

"I'm not trying to, I just keeping running into Ed," Roy tried to explain, but wasn't quite sure what was happening either.

**xXx**

"What took you so long?" Lust asked to moment the boy entered. She was sitting on a bed with some of the usual customers. Ed looked around for Envy, as he explained his little mishap with the new kid. The people lounging around the room straightened as he got closer to them. He grinned a little, it was always a power rush knowing you had something they would die for.

"Ed! Are you listening?" Ed's head snapped up and Lust spoke to him, "No more playing around when we have business to do. Don't let other things get in the way of what's most important. Which would be supplying our friends here with what the crave."

Ed nodded slowly and pulled out little packets of white powder. He flicked them on the floor and watched the junkies around him snatch them up. He shook his head in disgust, it as like that was all they lived for. He watched silently they fell into a momentarily bliss. He found his thoughts shifting to the new guy. While Ed didn't know his name, he remembered exactly how he looked. He had dark hair with matching eyes that seemed to look right into you. He was tall had a nice muscular build

Ed shook the thoughts out of his head, he should not be thinking about that guy. Ed glanced at Envy, who had been watching him. "What do you want? Quit staring, it's weird," Ed snapped. He looked away but heard Envy get up and walk over to him.

"I have a treat for you, my sweet Ed," he crooned in Ed's ear. "It's something new to try and the first round is on me." Envy spoke softly and flicked his tongue across Ed's neck, who in turn shivered at the intimate action.

"I don't want anything tonight," Ed said with shaky confidence, "I have other planes in mind. None that involve any drugs," he added thinking about finding out the name of the figure that won't leave his head. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Envy hissed and yanked Ed up by the arm.

"Lust, me and Ed will be taking the next room over. Here is the rest of it," He seethed as he threw down more packets of white powder, which were hungrily snatched up by their customers. Lust didn't glance up as they left.

"Fine, just don't break him," she called, laughing to herself.

"LET GO!" Ed yelled, getting angry at being treated in such a way. Envy had a good hold on Ed and wasn't about to let go of what he thought of as his. Envy dragged Ed into the next room. He threw the blonde down on the bed and slammed and locked the door.

"Here's tonight's plan: you are going to test out the new product, we will have a little fun, then party the night away and we will NOT be seeing your new fascination again," Envy told Ed in a slow deadly voice. "Got it?"

"Yeah, fine," Ed sighed, knowing that if Envy was the slightest bit jealous there was no talking sense into him.

Envy grinned and planted a small kiss on Ed's lips. Ed deepened the kiss slightly, trying to reassure and please his possessive lover.

"Awesome," responded Envy pulling back and licking his lips, "Now sit down, relax and hold out your arm."

Envy pulled out a veil of cloudy liquid and a did as he was told. He sighed at Envy tied off the part of his arm right above the elbow. He flinched when Envy pressed the needle into his skin.

"Oh God!" he gasped as black edged his field of vision. The last thing he heard was Envy's laugh before he blacked out.


	3. Recover

**A/N Thank you all that reviewed! It means a lot to me. I am so happy that I am able to put the chapters up so fast. Still need a beta but read, enjoy and review! **

After leaving the kitchen Roy made his way to the dance floor, he had no problem finding a cute girl to dance with. He swayed with her to the beat of the music for a few songs until he spotted Envy coming from the directions of the stairs. Roy waited to see if Ed was following but he never did. Roy frowned and excused himself from dancing.

Envy spotted Roy making his way towards him and snickered. Envy sauntered over to Roy, he had a plan to stir up some trouble. Envy had a sneaking suspicion that this black haired beauty had an interest in his Ed.

"Looking for someone?" the possessive teen asked.

"It's none of your business," spat Roy, a surge of intense dislike shot through him. He got a bad feeling from the green haired man.

"Well if your looking for Ed then stop, you might not like what you find and I don't need you poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Envy sneered, he looked Roy in the eyes, "So don't even bother."

"What's your problem? Why do you care if I'm looking for him or not?" Roy snapped back. He was getting annoyed at the fight Envy was putting up

"'Cause he is MINE, and I don't like sharing my toys," Envy lost the snide look and was beginning to get angry. People turned at Envy's outburst but after a few seconds of Roy's shocked silence, they lost interest and went back to partying.

"What? I'm not interested in Ed like that!" claimed a flustered Roy. "I just wanted to make sure he is okay,"

Envy calmed instantly as understanding dawned on him. This kid doesn't know what he wants. Maybe if he sees Ed's life then he won't want anything to do with my blonde boy. Envy smirked as a the idea formed in his head.

"Sure, whatever you say. You're not his type anyway but he is upstairs if you want to see him," laughed the green haired man, Envy turned and left before Roy could reply.

"Wonderful," Roy muttered to himself replaying the odd conversation in his head. What is if the kid is hurt? Roy glanced towards Envy's retreating figure then turned and rushed up the stairs, blood and music pounding in his ears.

Roy bounded up the stairs and opened the first door he saw. He found Lust and a few people, some of which he recognized from school. The sinful looking women was counting money and the people surrounding her looked dazed and glassy eyed. She looked up at him with a small, but mischievous smile.

"Care to join? I'll give you the first hit for free," she offered. Roy shook his head and backed out realizing the blonde he was looking for was not there.

"No, sorry wrong room," he shuffled out the room and slammed the door shut. He went to the next door and opened it to a alarming sight.

Ed was leaning against a wall, in a sitting position. His head was back, eyes closed and a small amount of blood was leaking out of his arm. There was a needle beside him, used by the look of it and Ed's breaths were coming out very shallow. Roy gaped as Ed gave a spasmodic twitch and momentarily stopped breathing.

"Oh God, what do I do?" Roy asked himself rushing to the young blonde's side, "Come on now! Wake up!" Roy shook Ed, hoping to wake him up. Ed's eyes blinked open showing hazy and dull gold. He closed them again, sighing and sifting slightly.

A small jolt of relief coursed through Roy as he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him up. Ed groaned lightly causing Roy's heart to race slightly.

**xXx**

Ed's eyes blinked open, his head was pounding. He tried to sit up only to fall back down when the head rush was too much. The lights were too bright and they made his eyes hurt even more. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain, silently cursing Envy.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," came a voice that was familiar but Ed could not place it, "You seemed to have had a rough night."

Ed opened his eyes again, blinked against the blinding light that turned out to be not that bright at all and searched for the voice's body. Searching for the the person Ed realized he didn't recognize where he was.

"Hey, where am I? Who are you?" questioned the boy, "where are you?"

"Jeez, your worse off than I thought if you can't even see properly," the voice responded. Ed heard footsteps and face came into view. Ed narrowed his eyes. Roy came to sit on the edge of the bed that Ed was lying in.

"It's you. The new kid from before," Ed stated. "Where am I again?" He tried to get up only to be pushed back down.

"I told you not to move, don't you listen? And your at my place, your lucky I usually have the place to myself," answered the black haired man. "I'm Roy Mustang by the way."

"I'm Edward Elric, why am I here?" Ed continued his questions. Ed pushed himself up to a sitting position and this time Roy let him, only shaking his head as Edward struggled.

"'Cause you're a dumb ass who blacks out at parties with no one to take care of you," Roy retorted, "And I couldn't just leave you there."

"SHUT UP, YOU ASS- OW! My head!" Ed started off yelling and ended whimpering and holding his head between his hands. He was being rather defensive and was embarrassed to be seen in such a state that Roy had to take care of him.

"Go back to sleep and rest, we don't have to be at school today so no worries there," Roy said, "we can talk when your able to."

"Fine, I will!" Ed snapped, he hated being told what to do but almost immediately drifted off when he closed his eyes again.

**xXx**

Roy sighed, it had been four hours since the blonde went back to sleep. He knew that Ed needed rest, but he was still getting anxious. What if you didn't wake up? What if he was in a coma? Roy shook the thoughts out of his head knowing he was over-reacting. Roy got up off the couch and was about to go find food when he hear footsteps down the hall. He turned to see Ed stand there, sleepy-eyed and a grimace painted on his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake," Roy said cheerfully, relief flooded through him.

"Shut up," mumbled Ed, sitting down on the couch Roy had just vacated. Roy studied the blonde. He had long hair that was loose now but it normally was up in a braid, his eyes were gold in color and were currently a little flat compared to how lit up they normally were. Roy could see some muscle in the boy but it looked as though it was fading away. He was pale and had scratches on his inner arms along with some bruises. Edward was also thinner and more gaunt then the day Roy first saw him bursting through the office door. A lot had changed about the golden boy in a short week. Roy thought he looked completely wiped despite all the sleep he got.

"What are you staring at creep?" snapped Ed, who was feeling very uncomfortable under Roy's intense gaze. Ed glared back.

Roy walked the short distance between them and stood right in front of where Ed was sitting.

"I was looking at these," Roy said as he grabbed Ed's arm and showed the track marks left behind by needles. Roy looked right into the flat bronze eyes.

"You don't know anything," Ed mumbled, avoiding Roy's intense stare and trying to snatch his arm back but failing.

"I know you do stupid stuff, like drugs," Roy continued, "people talk."

"Shut up, you don't know anything other than what people tell you?" Ed snapped. "If all you know is gossip then stop talking. I know the rumors about me and I do not need some high and mighty prick reciting them to me."

"You like to telling me to 'shut up.' You can't silence problems like this!" Roy was trying to keep his cool but something about the blonde got him all worked up. He wanted to shake this kid and make him promise to never do anything so stupid again. He wanted to know why this little blonde teen would risk his health on such dangerous activities. He wanted to help Edward Elric get better and to keep him away from the harmful substances. But Roy didn't know why he felt so strongly about the Ed's safety.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" screamed Ed, now sitting up straight. He stared pointedly at his arm which Roy was still holding. "Let go of me."

"No," Roy said simply. "Not until you explain to me what happened."

"What do you care? We just met!" protested Ed. He was tired and did not want to be lectured y this man. Not now, at least. Ed just wanted the pounding headache he had to go away.

"Well when I walk into a room and see someone barely breathing and not able to wake up, I tend to worry. Even if I barely know them," Roy countered, "It doesn't matter if we just met, I still don't want you to hurt your self."

Ed rolled his eyes and slumped back into the couch. He was to tired to argue with someone so headstrong. He searched the room for a clock, knowing that he needed to get back home soon and that he was really late. The room itself was pretty bare. Plain white walls, two tan couches, one of which he was sitting on. There was a small entertainment center was a television and a cable box with the time on it. It was two in the afternoon, Envy was going to kill him for being out so long.

"Fine, I was just trying something new and it seems like it was too much at once," Ed sighed, giving up and telling Roy what he wanted to know, "now that I told you, let go so I can leave."

"What about the bruises?" Roy questioned. Ed seemed resigned so now was the time to get as much information as possible about his destructive life.

"An accident," Ed looked off to the side and Roy could tell he was lying but he didn't want to push it. Roy let go and sighed. Ed got and tried to leave but thanks to the quick movement and killer headache he nearly tumbled over. Roy caught Ed and tried to help him stand but Ed just shook him off.

"I'm out of here," mumbled Ed, "thanks for… Whatever."

Roy just stared at Ed's retreating back as he walked out the front door.

**A/N: So while I was writing and editing I had the idea to ask you all what you think of the story and I also would really like to know what I can improve on! Is it my grammar, do I need to add more detail? Let me know!**


	4. Round 2

**A/N Yay! I found a beta... or a beta found me! Thank you so much Kittygirl! haha yay... I'm happy now. Thank you all who reviewed, I love reviews.. 3 Anyway here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

"Hey, where were you?" was the he first thing Ed heard when he walked into the house he shared with the rest of his friends. The house was small but cozy. Normally it was nice to have someone around but sometimes it was a real pain. Right now it was being a pain.

The house was a small three bedroom, two bath building. Ed had just opened up the door to the same living room. The walls were a stark white and the carpet was a beige color. There were no decorations in the room, nothing to make this house a home. The furintre was limited to two black couches. One couch had Envy sprawled out on it watching the television that was on the opposite wall. Despite the lack of items in the house, Ed knew that everything that they had was of the highest quality and very expensive.

Ed did not even look at his boyfriend as he walked past. He was not happy and not in the mood to deal with him.

"Did you hear me? I asked where have you been," Envy growled, sitting up to glare at the blonde. How dare Ed ignore him. "You've been gone all last night and half of today!"

"How should I know? I was drugged and left behind!" Ed snapped suddenly feeling extremely pissed. He made his way towards his room, well, towards his and Envy's room. He was half way there when Envy got up to follow him.

"Aw, is little Ed mad at me?" snickered Envy, who had caught up to Ed and was currently wrapping his arms around Ed's waist and pulling the short teen to him. They were right outside the bedroom door, Ed was so close to being by himself. Ed was still fuming inside, but he tried his best to keep calm.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Ed grumbled, struggling against Envy's grip. Envy only pulled Ed in closer to him and placed a light kiss on Ed's neck. That only seemed to cause Ed to struggle more.

"You left me there! At the house party, you drugged me up, knocked me out, and then left me there! Don't touch me me!" Ed lashed out and struggled against Envy's tight grip.

"Calm down, I'm sorry, my sweet. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Envy whispered into Ed's ear, "You can have whatever you want."

Envy held Ed close, calming him with whispered apologies and a spray of light kisses.

Ed stopped struggling and slumped against Envy's chest, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Whatever I want?"

"Yes my love," Envy murmured against Ed's neck cause him to shiver slightly.

"I want what you gave me at the party, last night," Ed said quietly, remember the small thrill he got before passing out. He felt Envy grin against the sensitive part of his neck.

"You sure? You didn't seem to handle it very well before," Envy commented, not really all too concerned but he didn't get laid last night and his wasn't about to give it up tonight too.

"That's because some jackass gave me too much!" Snapped the blonde. He was getting annoyed again and was staring to wiggle out of Envy's hold.

"Fine," Envy let him go, "but stay awake this time." Envy turned Ed to face him and caught his lips. He nipped Ed's bottom lip demanding entrance. As soon as Ed consented Envy's tongue filled his mouth. The fight for dominance was a brief one with Envy being the victor. He deepened the kiss and pushed Ed against the door of their bedroom. Ed turned his head, breaking the kiss. He was in desperate need of air, seeing as he wasn't fully recovered from the previous night.

Envy frowned but didn't say anything about Ed's weakened state, after all it wasn't his problem. He knew once Ed got some drugs in his system he would be good for the whole night. So he lifted Ed and swung him over his shoulder. Ed cried out at the indignity of being carried in such a way. Envy laughed and proceeded into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door and threw Ed down on to the bed.

"Stay there," He commanded. Envy turned his back and went to rummage through the dresser they shared.

Ed's eyes glance around the room. It was amazingly neat considering what went on in the house. It was average size, they shared a king sized bed with plain black bedding. There was a small table placed next to the bed with a glass top. It had a mirror and a razor on it. The dresser was small and only used for certain things. They had a walk in closet that made Ed shudder when he was sober and thought about it.

Envy found what he was looking for. He turned back to Ed and tied off his arm again, just like the previous night. He held a syringe in one hand and a small glass vile in the other. The glass contained a milky white substance in it. Ed's heart began to race as Envy expertly drew up the substance and place the needle over top a vein.

"Are you sure you want this?" Envy asked a final time, only slightly unsure and concerned because it wasn't like Ed to shoot up two nights in a row, sure Ed would smoke or snort on an almost daily biases but he almost never used anything that involved needles multiple times a week.

"Yes, just do it!"

"Fine, but it's only half of what I gave you before. I want up awake when I take you tonight," Envy smirked. He plunged the needle into Ed's vein causing the blonde to jump and hiss. The subsatne lift the syringe and entered the golden boy's blood stream. Shortly after the blonde relaxed and Envy took out the needle and broke the tie around his boyfriend's arm. He let Ed settle into his second high from the new drug. He took advantage of Ed's momentary bliss to find his own small stash, after all he wasn't about to let Ed be the only one flying high.

Envy pulled out some white powder packets and proceeded to make a few lines for himself. He was about to breathe them in when he felt arms snake around his chest. Ed had his knees on either side of Envy and had started to kiss and nibble at Envy's neck.

"Eager aren't we?" Envy chuckled, he cocked his head to the side to allow the blonde easier access. Ed pressed himself against Envy's back and the green haired drug dealer could feel Ed's excitment poking his lower back.

"Ngh!" Ed found a sensitive spot to suck on, his hands were drifting down Envy's chest. Slowly making their way to the green haired man's groin. Ed's nails left light scratch marks as they move across his boyfriend's body.

Envy moaned at the young blonde's ministrations, momentarily forgetting what he had set up for himself on the table. He twisted his upper body to face the blonde. Ed started back with dull eyes, slightly glazed over with lust and a drug induced haze. Seeing the drugged out look on Ed's face reminded him that he had his own treat laying out. Envy gave Ed a peck on the lips and turned back to face the white lines laid out before him.

Just after Envy inhaled the first line he felt a tug on his arm. He turned and met the glassy gold eyes of his lover.

"Can I have the next one?" asked the child.

"You just shot up!" exclaimed Envy in disbelief, since when had Ed turned into suck an addict?

"So?" Ed looked at Envy with pleading eyes, he grabbed Envy's hand and started to kiss and lick the digits.

"No."

"Why not?" Ed was beginning to pout, he pulled back away from the person denying him his drugs.

"No," Envy stated firmly, "I'm cutting you off."

"What?" Ed was in in a stated of shock and was not enjoying his high anymore.

"You've had too much, your done. Besides how am I supposed to screw you if your too busy tweaking out?" Envy shot back, getting mad at the greediness the blonde was acting on.

"Fine," Ed got up off the bed, teetering a little. "I'm outta here." He proceeded to the door.

"No, you're not." Envy sneered and jumped up to make a grab for Ed and yanked him back to the center of their shared bedroom.

"Fuck you," spat Ed, glaring, slightly unfocused at his lover.

"Glad you asked," Envy grunted as his pushed Ed back down on the bed and pinned him there. "Tonight your mine and I'll fuck you till you forget about everything else."

xXx

Roy had laid down in his bed after the blonde had left. The raven sighed. What was he getting himself involved in.

The bed still smelled like the little runt. Roy inhaled deeply smelling soup, weed, and another sent he could not identify. Probably whatever Ed had shot up.

Roy's thoughts drifted to the blonde and his lover. The guy, Envy, had looked familiar, probably from around the school campus. How did Ed get caught up with that guy, someone so twisted? He did not like it. Roy's heart dropped at the thought of Envy with his hands on Edward.

No, Roy shook his head, it was not his place or problem to worry about that. But at the same time he wanted to protect the guy.

Roy sighed and rolled over getting comfortable. He had spent most of the night and day worrying. He was too tired now to sort out his thoughts rationally.


	5. Partners

**A/N: Yes, this is a shorter chapter but it is a plot chapter so ehhhhh... But thank you to all who reviewed! I am really happy to have one of my regular reviewers back reading my story! :) Enjoy!**

"Hey! Who ya looking for?" Maes asked as he slung his arm around Roy's shoulders. It was the Monday after the party and all Roy could think about was seeing the young blonde again. He had been casting sweeping glances around the school courtyard every few minutes since he got to school just trying to spot the young teen.

"Did you meet a girl the other night?" Maes continued raising his eyebrows suggestively. He had seen Roy dancing with a girl Friday night.

"No, I just-"

"You don't have to explain anything to him." cut in the tall blonde girl who just walked up to them. Riza pushed her way between the two seniors.

"But-" started Maes only to be cutoff.

"It's none of his business," She interrupted pointedly, she grabbed both men by their arms. "Lets get to class."

They walked towards the building to begin their day.

**xXx**

Ed was still laying in bed when Envy threw a small bag of school supplies at him jolting him awake.

"What the hell? I was sleeping!" he snapped, rolling over so his back was facing the man who woke him.

"We have school, now get up," Envy said rummaging through the room looking for clothes for the grumpy blonde. Envy shook his head, sometimes he babied the young teen too much.

"No."

"Now." Envy commanded, glaring half-heatedly down at Ed. The non-responsiveness and stubbornness shown by his lover was beginning to get under Envy' skin but he knew how to handle it.

"Fuck off."

Envy sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss Ed's neck. After a few seconds of nips, kisses and licks Ed shifted his head to give Envy more access to his neck.

"Ha, your not very tired now, are you?" Envy laughed. Ed shook his head and remained right where his was, as stubborn as ever.

"Just leave me here, I'm not going today." Was the most that Envy was getting out of the recovering blonde.

"Fine," He turned Ed's head so the blonde was looking at him before he continued, "but behave today. If you take anything today, your out on the streets." Envy threatened, all traces of caring and teasing erased from his voice. He glared at Ed, eyes cold and hard. Envy knew and understood that his golden boy had had a lot of party time this weekend and probably was not up for classes, however that did not mean the kid could use more drugs.

"Fine," answered the body laying in bed, knowing his boyfriend was serious and he didn't ever want to go back to living on the streets.

With that, the sin left without another word and Ed went back to sleep.

**xXx**

It was now the second class of the day and Roy was feeling uneasy. He hadn't seen Ed all day and he was beginning to feel worried. He also shared this class with said blonde's boyfriend, or owner depending on how you looked at it, which is defiantly how Roy say their relationship. There was no one else he knew in the class, just him and the jackass He walked into the class room and glanced around it and sighed when he didn't spot the green haired jerk.

"Looking for someone?"

Roy jumped at the familiar words and voice. He turned to face a sneering Envy. Roy glared at him before going to sit down, without giving a response. Envy laughed and took his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Now," the teacher began, "we will be starting a partnered project and it will take about two weeks the complete. And it will be the very much over used egg project! And not only are yo expected to take care of your new child, I also want an essay written on the perils of parenthood." The class groaned, and everyone looked around to pick a partner. The teacher went on, ignoring the class' activity.

"I have the list of the partnerships on this paper, along with the topic of your project. You may present your success and failures anyway you want. I am passing out the directions and rubric now. Once I'm done you can check the list and meet up with your partner to brainstorm ideas." With that the teacher walked around the room handing out papers and then sat her desk when she was done.

The class as a whole had a slightly dejected feel to it as they got up to see who they would be working with for the next few weeks. Roy got up and scanned the list.

'DAMN IT!' he cursed inwardly. He looked over to his new partner, who was falling asleep in his chair, green hair spilling off the desk, and wrapped in the usual skin tight leather.

Roy swiftly made it over to his new "partner". He was not happy about the idea of taking care of an egg child with this drug-and-cute-blonde-abusing freak.

"Wake up. We have work to do," he snapped already mad just by the thought of working with Envy.

Envy looked up and blinking sleepily at the irate teen glaring down at him.

"You know, you can start working. I'm a little tired. I was up late last night with Ed," smirked Envy.

"I don't care what you were doing last night, what I care about is you doing the work your supposed to." Roy answered through gritted teeth.

Envy's smirk grew. "Fine. Tomorrow at lunch we will start in the library."

"Great." huffed Roy, still slightly unbelieving of Envy's willingness to work.

"Until then leave me alone. I'm still in recovery mode. Ed has a lot of stamina and can be hard to keep up with, if you know what I mean."

At that, Roy got up and left.

**xXx**

Back at the house, Ed was still curled up in bed when Envy got home. It was well past midnight, which meant he had been out working. The green haired dealer smiled as he slid into bed and against the warm body.

Envy wrapped his arms around Ed's body and pulled him close.

"How was school?" mumbled a freshly woken voice.

"It was fine, I collected your missed assignments. Get them done tonight, so you can turn them in tomorrow." Envy replied sounding just a tad bit tired. "Have you been asleep all day?"

"Mhhmm," came Ed's reply. He wove his fingers through his bed mate's and kissed each digit.

"Well, I am to tired for anything tonight. Just go to bed." Envy kissed the back of the boy's head and was already beginning to drift. "Oh, and we have a little meeting tomorrow during lunch, so just be ready."

"With who?" Ed asked, but Envy was already asleep and the question remained unanswered.


	6. Parking Lot Kiss

**A/N: Yay, two chapters within a week! I like that. Thank you to my awesome beta who has to deal with my crazy schedule. And Please review! :D**

Ed trudged along to school. He hated mornings, and on top of that Envy was making him walk since he spent too long getting ready. He was still less than half way there. The blonde was very tempted to just turn around, go home and not even bother with school, but Envy had threatened him again and he had to go to school. He didn't know why Envy and Lust cared about school so much.

Ed was walking slowly, lost in thought when a car pulled up beside him. He glance over to see who was following him. Roy, great. The car window rolled down.

"Get in, I'll drive you the rest of the way," Roy called out. He looked relieved to see Ed, the the short blonde could not feel anything towards the dark haired teen today but thankfulness that he did not have to walk anymore.

"Okay," Ed opened the car door and slumped down into the seat. Roy stifled a laugh, and Ed glared at him. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well," began Roy, "the last few times we have talked you have argued at everything I say. Now you get in my car willingly and without a trace of stubbornness. I think your starting to like me." He teased.

A light pink dusted Ed's cheeks, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat.

"No, it's not that. I'm just tired and I don't want to waste time fighting with you." Ed sighed.

Roy stopped at a red light and Ed could feel his gaze. Ed knew Roy might not like what he found if he decided to look too closely at Ed's body.

The car moved again.

"You have more scratches on your arm," Roy stated coolly, "And bruises on your neck."

"Those aren't bruises." Ed chuckled, as Roy cheeks turned pink.

A surge of jealousy shot through Roy and shot a sideways glance at the teen is his car.

"So you and Envy…." Roy trailed off, hoping Ed would pick up.

"Yeah, we're close. We take care of each other." Ed opened his eyes and looked at Roy then looked away feeling uncomfortable. They had pulled into the student parking lot but neither got out.

"He takes care of you?" Roy scoffed, "By giving you drugs? And what do you do, give him sex when he wants it? Nice little set up you got there."

Ed turned red and looked away.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound," he muttered.

Ed felt a light touch at the crook of his elbow. He looked over to watch Roy trace all the track marks the needles have left behind. The twisted intimacy made him shiver. This was too much for him.

"What are you do-"

Roy looked up and onyx met gold silencing Ed's protest. He raised his other hand to brush across the bruis -err- hickeys on Ed's neck. Ed face was flushed and he bit his lip unsure of what to do.

Roy's hand made it's way to the base of Ed's neck and to the bottom of his hairline. Roy was still looking at Ed's face with a searching look. Finally, he leaned in slightly but stopped. He was not sure if he should close the distance or not.

"Roy," Ed breathed the senior's name. That seemed to have made up Roy's mind, as he pulled Ed's head close and met his lips. The kiss was sweet and surprisingly innocent on Ed's side. Roy pressed harder in a more hungry manor. He nibbled on Ed's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ed relented and Roy's tounge dove in, exploring as much as it could. The two sets of lips danced together for what felt like forever, but was probably only a minute or two.

Ed's heart was racing, he did not know what to do. He was shocked and did not know how to feel. Ed pulled away and muttered a quick thanks for the ride and leapt out of the car. He quickly found the spot in the court yard were his group chilled in the mornings while waiting for class.

Ed glanced back. Roy was out of the car and slowly making his way to his friends, but his eyes never left Ed.

He blonde, feeling conflicted inside, sighed and walked up to the sins.

"Look who made it." drawled out Lust. She was sitting down on the steps and Envy had his head in her lap. Ed frowned when he saw that, but decided not to say anything.

"That was pretty fast," commented Envy, "Such a shame I was looking forward to punishing you tonight if you were late."

Ed blushed at the comment and looked away, pouting at the treatment he was receiving. Envy laughed and sat up so he could pull his blonde down onto his lap, he began to nuzzle Ed's cheek.

"Hey, stop that," Ed complained squirming on the sin's lap. "Not here! We are at school, in public!" Ed tried to wiggle his way out of Envy's grasp but the sin's next words froze Ed.

"You let Mr. New Kid over there kiss you at school, why can't I?" Envy sneered. "What? Did you think I would not see it?"

"Th-that wasn't what it looked like," Ed stammered. "He caught me by surprise, I didn't mean for it to happen I'm sorry!" Ed glance over to where Roy was standing and met onyx eyes. Roy turned away though after a few seconds of watching Envy paw all over the boy he had just kissed.

"Mhm whatever you say, just remember that you are mine." Envy tightened his grip on Ed.

xXx

Roy might not have been watching the blonde anymore but he knew what was happening. That devil was pawing all over him, putting on a show that said Ed was his. Roy was fuming inside. He had kissed him, Roy showed Ed that he had some feelings for the teen, and now green wrapped in leather was making it very clear who Ed was to be with. On top of that, he had to meet Envy today for their project. The bell rang interrupting Roy's inner turmoil. Roy hurried to his class not being able to watch the "show" much longer.

xXx

The bell rang, letting everyone know it was time for class. Envy's arms were still wrapped around Ed and didn't show any signs of moving. Ed twisted his head around to look awkwardly at his captor.

"I need to get to class." He stated, trying to worm he way out of Envy's lap. Envy only pulled him back down.

"No, not yet, we're doing something first." Envy told him. All three stayed put till only a few people were left in the court yard. Envy loosened his grip and Ed got up, the small band of troublemakers made their way to the side of the school building.

After a few minutes silence and waiting someone finally showed up. The deal was made, and the little gang had another weeks rent, and some poor addict had another day's fix. By now it was second period and a class away from lunch, so each went their separate ways to their individual class.

xXx

Lunch time, and Roy was on his way to the library to meet Envy so they could work on their project. He had never been there before so he took his time and explored it a little. Central High had a massive library, it was two floors and thousands of books. Roy weaved in and out of bookshelves that were much taller than him. In the back, there were work tables and chairs. When he was done looking through the bottom floor, Roy climbed the stairs and proceeded looking upstairs for his partner. As Roy neared the back he heard light snoring. He assumed it was the green-haired devil and slammed his stuff down, hoping to startle the sleeping person.

"Hey! What the hell? This is a library, that means shut the fuck up!" Called an upset but very familiar voice.

Roy came around the corner, eyes wide and things abandoned on the floor. There sat the blonde that plagued his thoughts. He had his arms folded and looked tired.

"Ed? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What, Roy? I'm waiting for my boy- er- I mean Envy," Ed stumbled over his words a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Envy as well," Roy mumbled.

Ed's narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because we are-" Roy was about to say before he was cut off.

"Glad to see you both made it," came Envy, who had just turned from behind a shelf. He had a wicked grin on his face.

"Ed, meet my partner for the stupid egg-parent project thing I have to do. Roy, this is my boyfriend, But I'm sure you both know each other very well." Envy had a slight angry edge to his voice as he spoke.

Ed was in shock, this could not be happening.

Roy was angry. How dare Envy dangle Ed in front of him like this!


End file.
